Vampires and Werewolves
by Phoenixsbirdsofflame
Summary: Vampire and werewolf war! (Crap summary i know) Includes: Allison, Scott, Derek, Lydia, stiles, Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Boyd, Kira, 3 Oc's Elisa and Rikk's (Oc's) character are my friend savval/j chix
1. Chapter 1

Derek-werewolf leader  
Scott-werewolf  
Isaac- werewolf  
Boyd-werewolf  
Erica- werewolf  
Oc (female)- werewolf  
Oc (female)- werewolf

Kira- vampire leader  
Allison- vampire  
Lydia-vampire  
Stiles- vampire  
Jackson-vampire  
Oc (male)- vampire

oc female information-

Name: Elisa Gregson  
Gender: Female  
Age: 16  
Orientation: Strate  
Rank: Alpha/Loner/Rebel

Appearance:

Build: Slim and normal (Normal hight for female)  
Hair: White (Shoulder lengh with side fringe)  
Eye: Bronze with a bit of gold  
Hight: 5.6  
Weight: 8  
Voice: Ahsoka Tano (StarWarsTheCloneWars)

Personality:

[ Cockey l Dramatic l Nice l Smart l Level Headed]

History

Elisa lived on a farm, she was adopted when she was 9. She had a little sister called Natalie she was a year younger than her, Elisa now didn't get too see her family much but she never really cared.  
Two years of working on a farm, she had gotten used to it, a farm girl.  
When she was 14 she was bitten by a Alpha Werewolf, but she didn't just turn into a half werewolf she turns into a complete wolf, she was white fur with black markings and bronze eyes.

(You will find out what happens next in the story)

facts about her:

Elisa one day falls over and lands on Rikk and they kiss  
Elisa loves the band Three Days Grace  
Elisa has a sister called Natalie

Oc female information-

Name: Natalie Gregson  
Gender: female  
Age: 15  
Orientation: Straight  
Rank: member (whatever that means)

Appearance:

Build: Short and slim  
Hair: red, tied up, bits at front down  
Eyes: crystal blue (light blue)  
Hight: 4.8  
Weight: 7  
Voice: Blue (Wolfs rain)

Personality:

[ kind l Independent l Loyal l Protective ]

History:  
Natalie was born with her perants and elder sister Elisa, she got along well with her sister but her sister was always stubbon.  
At the age of 8 her sister had had enough and left to be adopted by some farm people, Natalie never saw her sister again.  
When at the age of 15 she was badly hurt and was holding on by a thread, but one night at the hospitable a man walked in the room, (Derek) she didn't recognise him, he bit her, that is when she gained her werewolf powers, not like her sister though she couldn't turn into a full wolf.  
She joined Derek's pack (the alpha of the pack) but there are many surprises in stall for her.

facts about her:

she is loyal to her pack. Scott and Erica are like her siblings and they act like it. she nearly died when she was 15 if it wasn't for Derek she would be dead.

Oc male information-

General

Name: Rikk Derbay  
Gender: Male  
Age: 112 (looks 18)  
Orientation: Straight  
Rank: Loner

Appearance:

Build: Tall and fit  
Hair: Blonde, messy (His hair used to be brown)  
Eye: Grey blue eyes (Used to be ocen blue)  
Hight: 6 foot  
Weight: 10 stone  
Voice: Kiba (Wolves rain)

Personality:

[ Cockey l Dramatic l Flirty l Smart l Brash]

History:

Rikk was born in 1902 he had one sibling, a younger sister born 10 year's after him, his farther had died 2 months after the birth of his little sister. Their mother was not able to earn enought money so Rikk had to get a job as a paper boy so they where able to put food on the table and have a roof over their heads.  
In 1918 his sister had gotten very sick and had died in her sleep, this made Rikk become very dramatic over things, they had no money for a furneral so they berried her in mellow she had always loved to play around in, Rikk had always taken her there in the summer and spring, she would always pick up some flowers and bring them home to her mother, it always please Rikk to see her happy.  
One year later Rikk now started to miss days off work to go out with his mates, Rikk would come home drunk and bruised all over his body, two days later Rikk was fired from his job that forced him and his mother out into the streets.  
They then had no choice to stay with Aunt Grettle, she had never liked Rikk, she would always treat him as a dog, but sometimes Rikk even thought he was a dog himself. Aunt Grettle would even beat her with her walking stick if he didn't follow rules, even if he had sneezed at the dinner table.  
1920 Rikk's mother asked him to go get some eggs from a local did as she asked and went down to the shop got the egg's but ran into his mate's on the way home, it was very late at night and Rikk was very tired so he didn't speak or even look at them.  
But his best mate grabbed his had and asked him if he wanted to go out for a bit, but Rikk refused and carried on walking but he stopped him again. Rikk told them to get lost but that only made them angry, the last thing he knew was darkness.  
The next morning he woke up feeling different, it felt good but painful, his skin had gone pale and his eyes where no a Blueish grey, they used to be a ocen blue.  
He had woken up finding himself in a bed in a old hut, Rikk had gotten up and went to the front door but some on grabbed his shoulder, Rikk had turned around in shock and punched the person or vampire in the face and again Rikk went unconscious.  
This time Rikk was outside and five or six people where standing around him and just staring, they where all grinning, Rikk could tell on of them was his best mate and the others he didn't really know.  
They had told him he was now a vampire and needed a shed of blood but Rikk refused he said that they where lying and ran off, although they had also told him that vampires can loose controll and kill anyone even there most loved unless they had their share of blood, yet Rikk still didn't belive it.  
When Rikk was home his mum run from downstairs and hugged him tight, Rikk felt weird being around her, it felt different. And NOM  
And after he was all alone and spent his like a normal vampire he went to america to live in New Orleans, here he decidedly let himself go and began to drink humans, that was untill the exorcists stopped him with a threat to his life. After 10 years he moved to a place called Beacon Hills while he was there he met a female vampire called Kira she made him second in command and he was allowed to torture any new vampire that were made until they did as they were told and were warriors and were strong enough to beat their enemy the werewolf's. He now lives in a type of castle with Kira and other vampires on the edge of town having learnt to not kill a human during feeding, unless was ordered to.

facts about him:

Rikk ate his mum.  
He can be very random at time and flirt and end up getting slapped in the face.  
He fell face first in horse dung when he was running to fast at the age of 57  
He has a hot smile  
His little sister died of flew

** In 2014:**

Werewolf cave/home

Derek was in the main cave and the rest of the pack were in their own part of the cave. Scott was lying on his bed as Isaac came in  
"What are we waiting for?" Scott asked  
"The fight between werewolf and vampires" Isaac replied  
"Why?" Scott asked  
"You want to argue with Derek?" Isaac asked  
"I'm going out, I'll be back soon" Scott said getting up.

Vampire house/castle

Allison was in her room wondering what it was like to be free, to run, to not care but they wouldn't let her leave till they had their battle. Allison didn't see the point in the battle, she thought it was stupid.  
"Allison!" A voice called Allison ran as fast as she could to Kira to see what she wanted "prepare for a battle, we leave in one hour, be ready" Allison was gone in an instant to get ready, she didn't want to kill anyone, even if they were a werewolf, but being trapped in there was torture, not being able to see anything behind the prison walls.  
"Allison" a male voice said as he entered her room Allison imminently jumped out of her skin  
"Allison, so I was wondering are you ready for the battle?" Allison nodded  
"Ok then lets pretend I'm a werewolf what are you going to do?" Allison knew what to do, but she was scared to do it  
"Your meant to attack, come on Allison you know this NOW ATTACK!" Rikk screamed at her. Allison attacked him and got pinned doing it, he got off her leaving her on the ground and with her face to the picked up a whip  
"You will never learn" whip "you need to be stronger" whip "your going to die out there" whip. The whips went on till Allison had over 20 cuts on her back that wouldn't seem to heal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**this chapter was more focused on the oc characters bios and a little introduction.**


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile with Scott (in the forest)

"Scott" a female voice said, Scott turned around and Natalie jumped up him (like a mother carries a toddler) and hugged him, he hugged her back. She jumped to the ground.

"So did you see her?" Scott asked  
"Yes but that's not all" Natalie stretched the but "Elisa" she called playfully  
"Yeah, yeah I'm coming" Elisa said coming closer to the two. She stopped when she got to where her sister was.  
"So you must be Scott, I'm..." Elisa started to speak until Scott cut in  
"Elisa" Elisa gave him a confused face "Natalie talked about you a lot she was always describing you, and talking about how stubborn you are" Natalie hit Scott's arm "well no point just standing here we can go back home" Scott said as Natalie and Elisa started to follow him.

In the castle (vampires)

Allison was lying on the floor couching up blood  
"Worthless" Rikk said as he left the room. Allison managed to get on her knees and pull herself over to the bed where she sat on the floor, knees lifted off it and her hand on her stomach as she slowly stopped coughing up blood. She got up and went off to shower, crying she hated being told worthless

"Worthless, they all are" Rikk said angrily  
"Well you could at least give them a chance" Kira said softly "I gave you a chance"  
"Yes but this is different they don't want to learn, like I did" Kira was fed up  
"Get ready, we leave tomorrow at nightfall" Kira huffed out.

Wolves home

Natalie walked in followed by Elisa and Scott  
"Hey were home" Natalie shouted, Erica came running out and gave Natalie a big hug  
"How was it?" Erica asked with a smile planted on her fave  
"Great, my search went well" Natalie said pulling her sister forward  
"Hey I'm Erica"  
"Elisa" she said with a smile. There was a moment of silence, Elisa was looking at the floor while the others looked around the room bored, Erica broke the silence "Hey how about you come and have a seat?" She gestered with her hands to the couch. They sat down and began talking, Natalie was bickering about how she found Elisa, Scott and Erica sat in silence while Elisa blushed a deep red, she wasn't used to being around new peoplle or even be around people at all, she sighted and leaned back in the chair. When Natalie had finished her story Boyd and Isaac came in and looked at Elisa  
"Who's this?" Isaac asked not taking his eyes off Elisa as he sat in front of Erica who was annoyed. Elisa could tell what he was trying to do  
"Back off or I will rip your throat out...with my teeth" as she said this all the wolves eyes flashed yellow, and Elisa just put a smile on her face. Natalie stood up  
"Can I talk with you, somewhere private?" She said calm. Elisa stood up and followed her into the room, the other wolves couldn't help but listen  
"I can't believe you, they invite you into their home and your disrespectful, you could at least be kind" Natalie said now shouting  
"Well not my fault he tried to make a move on me" in the other room all the wolves looked towards Isaac who just looked back and shrugged and said  
"What she's hot" then they continued to listen. Elisa snarled and Natalie crossed her arms over her chest  
"I know how you feel but threatening him only makes the scene worse... please just clam down." Natalie placed a hand on Elisa's shoulder. Elisa looked at her hand and shook it off before saying  
"I am clam..." She sighted and leaned against the wall and slowly slid down so she was sitting down with her knees tucked too her chest. Natalie frowned and kneeled down so she was level with her sister, Elisas eyes where tear full "I'm sorry its just... I..." She was cut off by her own sobs, Natalie acted fast and rapped her arms around her and took her into an embrace. Elisa sobbed into Natalies shoulder, drenching her shirt in tears but Natalie didn't mind.  
"Shhh shhh its okay...its okay.. Im here...its okay" Natalie rubbed Elisas back trying to clam her but she kept crying. After four or five mintues of crying Elisa leaned up and rested against the wall, her eyes where all red and puffy from when she was crying.  
"Natalie?" Elisa said in a shattered voice.  
"Humm?" Natalie looked into Elisas eyes, Elisa sighted and said  
"Do you hate me?" Natalie was shocked by her queston, she stood up and offered Elisa a hand, Elisa took her hand and stood up.  
"Of course I dont hate you! Your my sister and I will always love you" Natalie gave Elisa a small hug and then broke apart Elisa smiled but it soon faded into a frown. "But how did you feel when I left you..mom and dad... you must have felt hurt or even hated me for it right?" Elisa said shaking her head. "Well I can admit I was very crushed when you left but I moved on and forgot the past, and look now! I have my elder sister back!" Natalie said waving her hands around the air, Elisa chuckled and whiped the tears from her face.  
"Come we should go back too the others."

Scott and Isaac where talking about who knows what but soon draw their attention too the two females who stood before them Scott smiled. "Hey... umm Im sorry for what I said eariler...?"Elisa said, Isaac caught on what she was asking and answered  
"Isaac, my name is Isaac" Isaac said giving her a half smile only making her blush a very deep red.  
"Isaac.. I shouldn't have done it and it was wrong, I am sorry I am just going through... Life" Elisa said, Isaac nodded and asked  
"Whats your name?"  
"Elisa." She smiled and walked over and took a seat on the couch, Natalie followed and sat next too her.

Vampire castle

Later on Rikk was sitting on the roof of the castle looking as the midnight sky, he had a red ball in his hands and was throwing it in the air and catching it, he kept on doing this.

"Rikk" A shadowy voice said echoing around in the air, Rikk stood up and looked into the shadows noticing the shadow.  
"Kira... What is it?" Rikk asked sitting back down, and looking away from her.  
Kira got closer and sat beside him  
"I have a mission for you... I want you too spy on the muts" She said in a harsh tone, Rikk chuckled and tossed the ball in the air again but Kira catched it cluching it in her hand, Rikk looked down and asked  
"Why me? You got better vampires than me, I am just a damn loner..."

She laughed "Your the best for the job, since the mutts have never seen you before they wont sent you" Kira handed the ball back too Rikk and said "Are you in" Rikk thought for a moment and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**Thank you so much to J chix for helping me so I would like to give her half the credit and by the way Scott and Natalie are NOT going out**


End file.
